Como termino
by Clan AFY
Summary: Como termino aquella farsa que empezó con el acecho... / YAOI / SANARAI (SANADA X RAICHI)/
1. Farsa

**Tetsuna:** ¡NUEVA TWO-SHOT SANARAI! ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE

 **DIAMOND NO ACE NO NOS PERTENECE**

TITULO: Como termino...  
AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari (T-H)

RESUMEN: Como termino aquella farsa que comenzó al ser acechado

CLASIFICACIÓN: Todos los públicos  
CATEGORÍA: DIAMOND NO ACE  
PAREJAS: SanaRai (Sanada x Raichi)  
GÉNEROS: Romántico  
ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna.  
SAGA: Ninguno.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1.- FARSA…**

* * *

.

El sonido de las pelotas al ser bateadas, los gritos en apoyo a algún miembro del equipo, las órdenes del entrenador, así como el sonido de la tierra siendo pisada llenaban el campo, pero sobre todo los oídos del castaño, quien con su habitual risa igual de escandalosa, llenaba el lugar transmitiendo la alegría que se debía sentir al practicar un deporte que amas.

Llevaba horas practicando su bateo pero aquella extraña sensación de peligro no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Cuántos días iban ya? ¿5, 7, 10? Realmente no recordaba cuando días eran, incluso quizás ya eran semanas. No quería pensar mucho en aquello, y siendo sinceros, pensar nunca había sido su fuerte, su padre se lo decía siempre, así que no le había dado gran importancia pero… llega un punto en donde se vuelve inevitable cuando sientes peligro a cada rato.

-¡Hey, Raichi! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -el grito de su padre lo saco de su mundo.

Detuvo su entrenamiento y miro hacia la dirección de su padre, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿había hecho algo mal? Observo que los demás miembros igualmente lo miraban con confusión, todo indicaba que sí.

-Kahaha…-rio nervioso la no saber en dónde se equivocó.

-¡No te rías! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios intentas batear?! -le grito su padre sentado desde la banca.

Miro su entorno y observo que el suelo alrededor de sus pies estaba lleno de pelotas de béisbol, parecía ser que no había bateado ninguna.

-Oh.

-¡Deja de estar en la luna! -le regaño de nuevo Raizou a su hijo, quien asintió frenéticamente al ver su error. - ¡Ahora continua bateando pero hazlo como se debe!

-¡Sí! Kahaha. -volvió a poner atención hacia la maquina enfrente de él.

El menor empezó a batear como se debía en esta ocasión, alejando forzadamente por un momento de aquel sentimiento de peligro que rondaba en su mente, de lo contrario recibiría un nuevo llamado de atención por parte de su padre.

Por otra parte, del otro lado del campo, un azabache observaba seriamente como su lindo kohai comenzaba a batear las bolas lo más lejos posibles como era común. Hacía días que había notado a Raichi extraño; se distraía demasiado en las practicas -lo cual era sumamente extraño sabiendo lo gran fanático del deporte que era- y en la hora de receso, lo veía incómodo y siempre mirando hacia los lados en busca de algo; incluso Mishima le había dicho que los profesores empezaban a quejarse de que Raichi mirara siempre hacia afuera de las ventanas, ignorando lo dicho en las clases.

Dejo de mirarlo para seguir con su entrenamiento cuando su cátcher le regreso la bola, y aunque deseaba ver en que podía ayudar, por ahora se concentraría en su deber, de lo contrario sería ahora él el regañado. Más al rato intentaría sacarle la información a Raichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Al día siguiente…~**

Los gritos alentando a ambos equipos llenaban ahora el campo. Justamente tenían un partido de práctica contra el equipo de la Preparatoria Ichidai, la cual les ganaban por una carrera quedando el marcador en 5-4, encontrándose en la novena entrada. Esa era su última oportunidad para remontar, siendo el turno de bateo del afamado monstruo de Yakushi, quien con su típica risa se posaba en el cuadro; en todo el partido no había podido hacer un home-run como de costumbre, al contrario siempre se atascaba aunque terminaba siempre llegando a base. La razón era simple, el sentimiento de peligro era más fuerte y todo se debía al pitcher del equipo contrario; Amahisa Kousei, quien no despegaba nunca la miraba de su persona y cuando sus miradas chocaban el pitcher le sonreía, razón por la que no había podido estar al 100% en el partido. Le incomodaba la atención del contrario, no sentía el mismo sentimiento con el que comúnmente le dicaban otros pitcher, quienes siempre lo veían como alguien a quien eliminar.

Lo peor de todo, es que todos sus compañeros le gritaban que dejara de estar en las nubes, el único que no le gritaba era su sempai pelinegro, el cual le decía que no se preocupara y que todos tenían días malos. Suspiro y miro hacia enfrente, el pitcher nuevamente lo miraba con una sonrisa indescifrable para él. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, más sin embargo no quito su mirada de aquel hombre, tenía que ganar a como diera lugar y si desviaba la mirada como se lo pedía su cuerpo, perdería el trayecto de la pelota.

Observo como el pitcher asintió a la posible indicación del cátcher y se preparó a lanzar…

-¡Bola! -grito el umpire.

-Kahaha. -rio intentando sacar los nervios que sentía por la mirada del chico.

Nuevamente se puse en posición, al mismo tiempo en que el pitcher se preparó para el siguiente lanzamiento…

-¡Foul!

Una slider alta le había sido lanzada, la cual logro batear pero no hizo el mejor contacto, siendo dirigida a las afueras del diamante. Los gritos de apoyo de los chicos de primer año llegaron a él, los nuevos reclutas eran buenas personas y le gustaba mucho el cómo sonaba el _"Raichi-sempai"_ o _"Todoroki-sempai"_ que le decían cuando le pedían algún consejo o lo felicitaban por sus bateos.

-¡Foul!

Nuevamente no logro hacer un buen contacto con la fork que le fue lanzada en el tercer tiro, por lo que comenzaba a impacientar… Si, él se estaba impacientado. Frunció levemente el ceño. Observo como el pitcher lanzaba la bola con una gran sonrisa, abrió los ojos de sorpresa y por instinto su cuerpo giro para batear, bateando así la rápida. No sabía lo que hacía por estar en sus pensamientos, fue algo instintivo. Sorprendido, él simplemente agito el bate y corrió pero…

-¡Out! ¡Fin del partido! -el grito del umpire y los reclamos de sus compañeros lo regresaron en a la realidad…

-¿Eh? -exclamo al no entender cómo es que había fallado.

-¡Nada de _"¿Eh?",_ Raichi! -grito el entrenador más que furioso por haber perdido aquel encuentro. - ¡¿Hacia dónde demonios estabas corriendo?!

El menor observo con detenimiento su entorno, notando que estaba corriendo hacia tercera base. Había sido descalificado por correr en sentido contrario.

-Hahaha. -la risa del pitcher de Ichidai se hizo presente, la escena le resultaba de lo más cómica y tierna.

-Kahaha… -Raichi se sonrojo y empezó a reír por la vergüenza, no había fallado el bateo, fallo en algo tan simple como correr en el sentido correcto.

Por su despistada hazaña habían perdido el partido de entrenamiento, el haber corrido hacia la tercera base era un falta por confundir al equipo contrario, lo que ameritaba a un Out seguro.

Se formaron para dar gracias por el juego, a pesar que miraba hacia el chico que tenía en frente pudo sentir la mirada del pitcher contrario y lo peor aún es que sentía otra mirada encima de él, pero sabía muy bien de quien era aquella mirada, era de su Sempai.

En cuanto acabó el partido su plan fue el alejarse lo más lejos y rápido posibles sin llamar la atención de alguien más, pero fue detenido cuando se creyó a salvo…

-¡Hey! -salto en su lugar por verse descubierto y más por quien lo hizo, no podía confundir aquella voz.

-S-si... -lentamente volteo a encontrarse con Amahisa.

-¿Hmmp? ¿Qué pasa con aquella reacción? Se supone que tú eres más explosivo. -le dijo el chico con la ceja levantada, confuso por la actitud del bateador estrella del equipo rival.

-Ka-haha… -rio con nerviosismo. - Creía que… muchos preferían que… estuviera callado.

-Pues no sé por qué. -respondió con gran honestidad el pitcher- Tu escandalosa risa y tú impulsividad es lo mejor de ti. A mí me gusta escucharte reír.

Palabras tan sinceras el menor no se las esperaba, por lo que inevitablemente se sonrojo. Nadie podía culparlo, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido por cómo era y no por ser un buen bateador.

-…Gracias… -hablo sonrojado.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –su tartamudeo se había ido, parecía que ser elogiado le dio una seguridad de que el chico era buena persona. Había recibido tan buen trato, por lo que se sentía en la obligación de regresar la amabilidad.

-Bueno… -el menor lo miro al escuchar el cambio de tono- En realidad me gustaría in…

-¡Raichi! -la voz Sanada interrumpió la conversación.

El pitcher de Ichidai recibió molesto a su homologo por ser interrumpido, estaba a punto de decir algo de suma importancia y estaba seguro de haberse asegurado de que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Había dejado que Raichi se alejara lo suficiente para hablar a solas y lejos de las miradas de los demás jugadores, y por lo que había alrededor, se notaba que no era una dirección a la cual se dirigiera seguido alguien. Nadie va por cuenta propia hacia una piscina que está cerrada. A excepción de Raichi, aunque aún desconocía porque el bateador se dirigía hacia allá también. ¿Cómo era posible que el contrario los encontrara? A menos que también los siguiera...

-Sanada-sempai… ¿sucede algo? -preguntó el castaño preocupado.

Su sempai traía el ceño fruncido y se le notaba molesto, algo que era fácil de identificar ya que no era una expresión que usara seguido. ¿Era por él? ¿Por qué por su culpa perdieron el partido? ¿Lo regañaría? Bueno, era obvio que recibiría un gran sermón al no anotar ni un solo punto en esta ocasión, pero creía al menos que podría tener su última cena...

-Raichi tenemos que hablar. -dijo seriamente pero sin quitar la mirada del pitcher.- Ahora.

-¿No puedes hablar con él más tarde? -le dijo Kousei- En estos momentos yo estoy hablando con Raichi ¿verdad? -le dedico una sonrisa al castaño volviéndolo a sonrojar.

Y es que no podía evitar sonrojarse, aquel pitcher le daba mucha atención, a la cual no estaba acostumbrado. Además de que era muy amable con él y lo alagaba en vez de gritarle algún comentario hiriente -aunque fueran juguetones-... aunque también reconocía que había un problema en todo aquello…

-¿Tu no deberías irte ya? -le dijo Sanada con una sonrisa fingida.- De seguro tus compañeros te esperan...

-No tienes que preocuparte por cosas que no son de tu incumbencia. -dijo igualmente fingiendo alegría.

Todoroki solamente podía observar, aquellos dos se estaban matando con la mirada aun cuando mostraban una sonrisa. Él no era tonto y entendía que algo pasaba entre aquellos dos, pero era algo que no era de su incumbencia -al menos eso creía-. Nunca había sido su estilo meterse en asuntos ajenos, así como no dejaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

Ambos pitcher no dejaban de matarse con la mirada y hubieran seguido con toda aquella guerra de irónicas y sarcásticas palabras fue interrumpida cuando escucharon algunos gritos de los miembros de Ichidai buscando a su estrella y gritándole al invitado que era hora de irse. Kousei contuvo su enojo, y es que le molestaba que no hubiera tenido oportunidad de hablar con Todoroki. Sin una palabra de despedida se alejó de ahí, regresando con su equipo.

Sanada siguió con la mirada a su rival hasta verlo lejos, fue ahí cuando bajo la guardia y decidió mirar a su kohai, el cual ya no se encontraba allí, parecía haber huido en su momento de distracción.

-Ese Raichi…-miro alrededor en busca de él pero no lo visualizo. Regreso al campo donde tampoco obtuvo algo- ¡Hey Mishima! ¿Dónde está Raichi? - pregunto al chico cuando lo vio pasar cerca.

-Se lo llevo el entrenador, parece que lo va a regañar. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Parece que tendré que esperar. -se dijo así mismo, ya que no podía llegar al despecho del entrenador e interrumpir una plática entre entrenador con su jugador y sobre todo un padre e hijo.

 **.**

 **~4 horas después…~**

-Maldito viejo.-se quejó el castaño al salir del despacho que le pertenencia a su padre como entrenador.

Estuvo recibiendo un sermón por 4 horas seguidas, donde le decían que como pilar del equipo siendo el cuarto bateador no podía darse el gusto de fallar. Claro que sabía eso, pero tampoco era como si fuera su culpa. El sentirse observado todo el tiempo comenzaba a ser espantoso, incluso podría ser considerado paranoico de no ser porque tenía pruebas de que alguien lo miraba.

Siguió su camino para irse a casa, su padre le dijo que se adelantara ya que él llegaría más tarde, por lo que sin perder mucho tiempo tomo sus cosas de los loker dispuestos para los jugadores, en verdad deseaba irse rápido... se encontraba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Ese día había sido agotador de muchas maneras.

Mientras caminaba por las calles pensó en sentir aquella sensación de ser observado pero la descarto al no sentirse en peligro. Esa noche parecía que estaría en paz y muestra de ello fue que llego a su casa sin interrupciones. Se quitó sus zapatazos dejándolos en la entrada y poniéndose unas pantuflas, prendió la luz del comedor, dejando en la mesa su mochila y bate de madera. Ingreso a la cocina para agarrar un plátano y subir a su habitación la cual estaba escombrada a pesar de que se esperara lo contrario.

Se sentó en su cama recargándose en la pared, empezando a comer su plátano cuando su celular vibro. Lo tomo notando que era un mensaje de su sempai, se atraganto un poco con la fruta ya que se le había olvidado que su sempai quería hablar con él.

 **De: Sanada-sempai**

 **Asunto: Hablemos.**

 **Raichi tenemos que hablar. Mañana en la azotea a la hora del receso.**

 **Duerme bien.**

Le dio un escalofrió, estaba seguro que a pesar de no parecerlo por su mensaje, su sempai también lo regañaría…

 **De: Todoroki Raichi.**

 **Asunto: Re: Hablemos**

 **Como usted diga Sanada-sempai.**

 **Que descanse bien.**

Miro otra vez el mensaje de su sempai cuando recordó algo que deseaba hacer…

-Hablar… necesito hablar con Eijun… -rápidamente marco el número de su amigo.

Se había hecho amigo de Sawamura durante un partido de práctica que tuvieron hacia unos meses, siendo que en cuanto comenzaron a hablar notaron que tenían gustos, opiniones y sentimientos muy similares. Desde entonces debido a que no podían verse a diario, por las noches después de los entrenamientos o incluso entre el día, comenzaban a charlar ya fuera por llamada o por mensaje aunque no era del diario. Pero últimamente se había hecho rutina hablar con el pitcher rival debido a la situación en la que vivía y no había hablado con nadie más. Espero a que le contestaran, lo cual no demoro mucho ya que fue al tercer tono.

 _ **-¿Bueno?**_ -la voz del pitcher de Seido se hizo presente con el mismo tono alegre de siempre.

 _ **-Kahaha. Eijun te…**_

 _ **-¡Waaa! ¡Espere! ¡Kuramochi-sempai!**_ -se escuchó la exclamación del pitcher en el otro lado de la línea.

Los gritos que se alcanzaban a escuchar, indicaban que el menor estaba siendo torturado por su sempai como era costumbre entre ellos dos, por lo que Raichi espero pacientemente -lo más que podía-, a que terminaran.

 _ **-¡Hyahaha!**_ -La risa de Kuramochi se hizo presente- _ **¡¿Quién te crees para estar hablando con una chica a estas horas de la noche Bakamura?!**_

 _ **-¡No es Wakana!**_

 _ **-¿No lo es…?**_

 _ **-No.**_

Mientras aquellos dos hablaban Raichi escuchaba todo comiendo su banana, para cuando se terminó la fruta, se acostó en su cama esperando por hablar con su amigo, compadeciéndolo por tener que vivir siempre sufriendo con de las llaves maestras de aquel mayor.

 _ **-Tsk. ¿Quién te crees para no estar hablando con Wakana?**_ -pregunto irritado el peliverde al saber que la llamada que tanto esperaba no era la que atendía su kohai.

 _ **-¡WAA! ¡Me rindo!**_

El pitcher sufrió una vez más una llave de lucha y el oyente lo sabía porque se escuchaba como el menor pedía clemencia.

 _ **-¿Y cómo sabe usted que Wakana me iba a llamar?**_

 _ **-Leí su mensaje.**_

 _ **-¡Que deje mi privacidad en paz!**_

Raichi asintió de acuerdo en lo dicho por su amigo, él también sufría de eso. Cada vez que se descuidaba, encontraba a Sanada siempre revisando el contenido de su celular, no entendía que ganaba su sempai con ello pero tampoco era que le molestara, tenía gran confianza en su superior. Muy diferente a cuando su padre le quitaba de las manos el aparato, y es que su viejo no se media a la hora de intentar ligar a alguna mujer atra vez de su número y tampoco le gustaba que su padre quisiera curiosear en su celular.

 _ **-Soy tu sempai, es obvio que un fabuloso sempai como yo tiene que revisar tus mensajes para cuidarte. ¿Qué tal si te vas por el mal camino?**_

 _ **-¡No es necesario!**_

 _ **-Ya regrese…**_ -otra voz se escuchó en el cuarto en el que estaban aquellos dos.

 _ **-Oh, Hiro. Juguemos.**_ -se escuchó la voz del campo corto sin presunción como antes.

 _ **-Claro, sempai.**_

 _ **-Hahaha. Solo esperen a que acabe de hablar y los venceré.**_ -exclamo Eijun con gran determinación.

 _ **-¡Ya quisieras Bakamura!**_

 _ **-Ahora si… ¿Bueno? ¿Raichi?**_

El bateador noto que había estado riendo ante lo que escuchaba, y es que a su parecer, la vida en los dormitorios se sentía divertida.

 _ **-¿Qué fue todo eso? -**_ pregunto aun sabiendo la verdad.

 _ **-Lo mismo de siempre cuando se trata de Wakana.**_ -le contesto el chico con cansancio en su voz.

 _ **-¿Tu amiga de infancia?**_

 _ **-Sí. ¿Por qué tú eres el único que me comprende en que solo es mi amiga?**_

 _ **-No lo sé...**_ -se encogió de hombros y es que en verdad no comprendía porque los demás no le creían al chico, aun mas sabiendo que tenía pareja oficial ya.

 _ **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te siguen acosando?**_ -se oía en su voz un tono preocupado.

 _ **-Sobre ello… creo que ya sé quién es quién me veía a lo lejos…**_

 _ **-¡¿Quién?!**_

 _ **-El pitcher de Ichidai…**_

 _ **-¿Ichidai? Mmm…**_ -sabía que Eijun intentaba recodar.

Algo que también comprendía, ya que si alguien le hablaba de esa manera, él también tardaría en identificarlo. No era muy bueno a la hora de memorizar.

 _ **-La tercera preparatoria Ichidai...**_ -quiso ayudarle a recodar.- _**El pitcher diestro... calvo... tercer año...**_

 _ **-Mmm... ¿Kuramochi-sempai cuál es la tercera preparatoria Ichidai?**_ -al final Eijun termino preguntando a su sempai al no poder recordar al tipo que molestaba a su amigo.

 _ **-¡Bakamura es el equipo con el cual jugaron Yakushi antes que nosotros en la final del torneo de otoño!**_

 _ **-¡Oh! ¡Ya recordé! Gracias… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio? ¿Ese pitcher te…? ¿En serio?**_ -el pitcher no podía creerlo, aquel sujeto se le hacía admirable por dejar fuera de juego al gran bateador que era el contrario.

 _ **-Sí. Lo descubrí en la tarde...**_

 _ **-¿Cómo? ¿Se te acerco? ¿Te hablo? ¿O cómo?**_

 _ **-Tuvimos un partido de practica contra ellos y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que cuando me miraba era la misma sensación a la de los días anteriores. Además de que al final del partido se me acerco y me dijo cosas…**_

 _ **-¿Qué tipo de cosas?**_

 _ **-Que…**_ -se sonrojo, recordar aquello era vergonzoso- _**...Le gustaba mi risa y mi impulsividad…**_

 _ **-¡Wao! Le has de gustar mucho.**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Te dijo algo más?**_

 _ **-Pues no hice nada porque en ese momento Sanada-sempai llego a interrumpir, diciendo que quería hablar conmigo.**_

 _ **-Mmm… ¿crees que se te declare?**_

 _ **-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?**_

 _ **-Porque es obvio que le gustas. Te ha estado acosando desde ¿cuándo? ¿Un mes? ¿O dos?**_

 _ **-¿Tantos días van ya?**_ -pregunto alarmado el pequeño de Yakushi.

 _ **-Sí.**_ -contesto solemne el miembro de Seido.

 _ **-¿No crees que solamente quiera ser mi amigo y tu estas malinterpretando las cosas?**_

 _ **-No.**_ -Dijo seguro- _**Ese chico te acosaba y si te dijo cosas bonitas es porque le gustas.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**_ -pregunto Raichi al no comprender de donde venía aquella teoría.

Tal vez el chico era tímido por eso lo observaba desde lejos, hasta que se armó de valor para hablarle, al menos eso es lo que sucedía con él, nunca había sido bueno a la hora de interactuar con los demás, Amahisa podía ser igual. Era posible que solo buscara amistad.

 _ **-Influencia de Miyuki Kazuya.**_ -fue la simple contestación que recibió la víctima, entendiendo al instante todo.

 _ **-¿Qué debo de hacer?**_ -pregunto preocupado, ahora no tenía la menor duda de que corría peligro.

 _ **-Lo mejor es que le dijeras a la policía…**_

 _ **-Vamos a empezar el torneo pronto.-**_ le recordó.

 _ **-Es lo único malo. ¿Y si hablas con él? Para aclarar las cosas.**_

 _ **-¿Crees que me escuche?**_

 _ **-De que te escucha, te escuchara. Lo malo será si te hará caso o no. Puede que termine hasta acosándote peor.**_

 _ **-¡No quiero eso!**_ -exclamo alarmado ante esa posibilidad- _**Por su culpa me han estado llamando la atención durante los entrenamientos, los partidos e incluso en clases. No me puedo concentrar en mi vida.**_

 _ **-Pues habla con él…**_

 _ **-¿Y si no me escucha?**_

 _ **-Pues no se… jamás me he enfrentado a un acosador tan peligroso…**_

 _ **-¡Bakamura!**_ -El grito del campo corto se hizo presente de nuevo.- _**¡Deja de hablar con Miyuki! ¡¿Que no ves que estamos esperando por la llamada de Wakana?! ¡Si tanto quieres ver a tu noviecito vete a su habitación pero deja tu celular por si llama Wakana!**_

 _ **-¡Miyuki Kazuya no es mi novio!**_ -negó Eijun

 _ **-¿No lo es?**_ -preguntó incluso Raichi.

 _ **-¡No!**_ -debido al grito tuvo que alejar un poco el aparato de su oreja.

Ya se imaginaba a su amigo todo sonrojado, provocándole una risa leve.

 _ **-Claro y yo soy un pervertido**_.-escucho a lo lejos al peli verde.

Incluso él guardo silencio, por cómo le contaba siempre Eijun, Kuramochi era un pervertido. Por lo que no había defensa o contradicción ante aquella frase.

 _ **-¡Maldito Bakamura no soy pervertido!**_ -grito el sempai al no recibir una contradicción de ninguno de sus kohai.

 _ **-¡Waaa! ¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Onii-san la otra vez dijo que lo dejaste adolorido por tus actos pervertidos!**_

 _ **-¡Bakamura, ¿cómo demonios sabes eso?!**_

 _ **-¡Ya te dije que Onii-san nos lo dijo!**_

 _ **-¿Nos? ¿A quiénes?**_

 _ **-A Haruchii, Furuya, Miyuki Kazuya y a mí… y fue porque Miyuki Kazuya le pregunto porque estaba cojeando…**_

 _ **-Ese Miyuki ¡Maldito Tanuki!**_

Raichi no pudo evitar reír durante toda la pelea que escuchaba a través de la línea, la cual concluyo cuando escucho a lo lejos un azote de una puerta.

 _ **-Waaa… Miyuki Kazuya morirá…**_ -escucho en voz baja- _**¿Entonces que harás Raichi?**_

Una sonora carcajada salió de su garganta al ver que su amigo se preocupaba más por él que por su novio, algo que lo hacía de cierta manera feliz.

 _ **-Creo que… intentare hablar con él..**_ _ **.**_ -contesto más animado.

 _ **-Entonces suerte, y espero que ese acosador te deje en paz. Mañana te hablo.**_

 _ **-Claro. Buenas noches.**_

 _ **-Buenas noches…bip…bip…**_

Cerró su celular, acomodándose en su cama mirando el techo, ¿en serio le gustaba al pitcher de Ichidai?

-Mmm…

Él no entendía sobre esas cosas del amor, lo que lo hacía problemático, por lo que prefirió dejar de pensar en ello tan profundamente. Incluso el día de mañana tenía que recibir el reclamo que le daría su sempai, siendo esta la primera vez que Sanada le reclamara algo… ¿Y si no le iba a reclamar nada y él lo estaba acusado injustamente? Su sempai siempre había sido una buena persona con él, quizás debería de confiar más.

Sonrió. Sanada jamás lo regañaría, por el contrario, era posible que hasta le preguntara por sus preocupaciones ya que lo estuviera preocupando.

Cerró los ojos. Tenía mucho sueño, probablemente debido al cansancio de todo el estrés de ser vigilado por ya varios días...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Al día siguiente…~**

El timbre toco anunciando el primer receso por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela, donde se encontraría con Sanada. Pensaba saber de lo que quería hablar su sempai, puesto que era de lo que algunos de sus compañeros le preguntaban constantemente; su extraño comportamiento.

Debido a que salió del aula en cuanto sonó la campana, no tardó en llegar a la azotea. Al cruzar la puerta lo primero que pudo observar fue que el mayor, ya estaba allí esperándolo, con la miranda a la lejanía mientras tomaba un jugo de uva.

-Sa…Sanada-sempai. -llamo la atención con nerviosismo.

El susodicho al escucharlo volteo a verlo y sonrió, gesto que tranquilizo al menor. Con ese recibimiento era posible que en verdad no fuera regañado por mentalizar al equipo.

-Oh, Raichi. Llegaste temprano. Pensé que huirías. -el azabache confeso con una sonrisa.

El menor se detuvo a algunos pasos al clasificar aquella sonrisa como falsa. El miedo había regresado. ¿Por qué la sonrisa alegre de Sanada se había convertido en una sonrisa forzada? ¿En verdad iba a regañarlo?

-¿De… de que es lo que quiere hablar, sempai? -pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Creo que sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar, Raichi. -el mayor comenzó a acortar la distancia-¿Qué es lo que tiene tan preocupado en estas semanas? -pregunto de manera directa y seria.

-No sé… no sé de qué es lo que me habla. -bajo la mirada nervioso, nunca había sido bueno para ocultar cosas, mucho menos para mentir.

Raichi no podía decirle a su sempai que era acosado por el pitcher de Ichidai, se moría de vergüenza confesar que siendo hombre era acosado por otro, y más a alguien que admiraba y respetaba como Sanada. De seguro si le contaba, su sempai buscaría una manera de ayudarlo, lo que agradecía pero todo ese embrollo era problema suyo, no quería involucrar a nadie por si las cosas se ponían peor con el acosador. No conocía las intenciones, ni los límites a los que podía llegar el hostigador.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo Raichi. -comento el mayor- O me lo dices por tu voluntad o te lo saco a la fuerza.

El bateador levanto la mirada para encarar al mayor e intentar convencerlo, no obstante rápidamente se arrepintió por aquella acción, ya que el azabache lo miraba con el ceño frunció, se encontraba molesto. Como nunca había visto a Sanada.

-¿S…sempai?

Su siempre amable y alegre sempai estaba molesto; agregando que lo que empeoraba sus emociones, era que estaba molesto con él, por su propia culpa. Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en su pecho, no le gustaba aquella mirada que el mayor le dedicaba en esos momentos.

-Háblame con la verdad Raichi. -exigió el pelinegro.- Me preocupo por ti.

Raichi bajo de nuevo la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño, las palabras de Sanada eran un peso extra al sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a ser irritante. Un sentimiento de dolor que para nada le gustaba.

-¿Porque? -pregunto levantando de nuevo la mirada molesto, su esencial sonrisa había desaparecido- ¿Por qué tengo que hablarle sobre mí? Usted y yo solamente tenemos una relación de sempai y kohai, de compañeros de equipo. Nada más. ¿Por qué se preocupa de más? ¿Por qué se preocupa solo por mí? Tiene varios kohai de los cuales puede preocuparse.

-Raichi…-Shunpei no supo que decir.

Ok, aquello no se lo esperaba. Nunca se esperó que la sonrisa de Raichi se borrara y la remplazara una mueca de molestia. Parecía ser que aún no conocía todas las expresiones del contrario, algo que hubiera sido muy entretenido en otras circunstancias, no ahora. Jamás creyó que alguien tan positivo, impulsivo y alegre como Todoroki, tuviera un lado de enojo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, era normal enojarse. Todo el mundo poseía emociones y sentimientos. Pero aquella conclusión no disminuía el asombro que le provoco, conocer la parte enojada del menor. Miro con detenimiento el rostro del chico enfrente de él, identificando estrés, falta de sueño, cansancio, presión… Todo aquello se veía en la cara de Raichi. Lo conocía bastante para descifrarlas sin temor a equivocarse.

Suspiro para tranquilizarse, ahora incluso se encontraba irritado de que el castaño no se apoyara en él. Quería saber su preocupación y ayudarlo, quería ser su sostén en momentos buenos y malos.

-Si me disculpa Sanada-sempai, me tengo que retirar. -dijo para darse la vuelta y correr rápidamente.

-¿Eh?... ¡Espera Raichi!

Cuando reacción era demasiado tarde, el menor ya no se encontraba. Tuvo lo intención de seguirlo pero se detuvo cuando su mirada se posó en el suelo, identificando un objeto que llamo su atención. Recogió el celular de Raichi, que probablemente se le habría caído al correr.

Dio un pequeño respigón cuando el aparato empezó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla el nombre de: _"Sawamura Eijun"_ , se mostraba al ser una llamada entrante. Aun con una mueca confusa decidió contestar, ¿por qué el pitcher de Seidou llamaba a su Raichi?

 _ **-¿Bueno?**_

 _ **-R aichi ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya pensaste que decir?**_ -la voz del pitcher se hizo presente.

 _ **-Raichi no está.**_

 _ **-….**_ -silencio.- _**¿Quién eres?**_ -pregunto con voz temerosa.

 _ **-Soy Sanada.**_

 _ **-Oh, Sanada Shunpei-san.**_ -sonaba aliviado de que fuera alguien conocido- _**Etto ¿y Raichi? Se encuentra bien, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-¿Porque lo preguntas?**_

 _ **-Bueno… Etto… Yo…**_

La duda en la voz contraria fue lo que hizo que Sanada sospechara que posiblemente Eijun estuviera al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraba Raichi, tal vez no conociera del todo al pitcher rival pero por lo que Raichi había dicho en algunas ocasiones, sabía que no le contarían nada, era fiel a sus amigos, por lo que decidió fingir conocer la verdad y hacer al otro hablar de más.

 _ **-¡Oh! Ya entendí a qué te refieres**_.-fingió recordar algo- _**No tienes que preocuparte. Yo soy su sempai, cuidare de él. ¿Estas preocupado por su problema, cierto?**_

 _ **-¡Uh! Sí**_ -respondió Eijun un poco confuso.

 _ **-No tienes que preocuparte, yo lo estaré ayudando.**_

 _ **-Ahh…**_ -suspiro aliviado- _**Me alegra escuchar eso. Con eso de que un acosador esa detrás de él, me tiene preocupado…**_

 _ ***Con que acosador…***_ pensó el moreno con una leve sonrisa sádica, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su lindo kohai.

 _ **-Te entiendo. Te entiendo…**_

Después de engañar a Eijun y este le confesara un poco la situación en la que se encontraba Raichi, busco a su kohai durante los recesos y clases libres. En cuanto tenía oportunidad corría al salón de clases de segundo pero nunca lo encontraba, ya había huido. Por lo que su última oportunidad seria en el entrenamiento del equipo, era algo seguro que el castaño no faltaría, por mucho que últimamente no estuviera en forma jamás faltaría.

 _ **.**_

De camino al campo se maldijo una vez más por no estar tan pendiente de la persona que más le importaba. Si siempre lo veía, ¿cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta que estaba siendo acosado, por alguien más que él?

Saludo con su característica alegría a los miembros del equipo que se encontraba en el camino, no quería que los demás también se involucraran y más al no estar del todo enterado. Aun así, en ningún momento se encontró con la persona a la que más deseaba ver -en muchos sentidos-.

-¡Hey, Mashima! ¿No has visto a Raichi? -pregunto al compañero que tenía más cerca. El entrenamiento estaba por comenzar y no había rastro del bateador.

-Se encuentra en la entrada, tiene visitas. -contesto tranquilamente el jugador.

-¿Visitas?

Pero antes de que le dijeran de quien se trataba, el entrenador dio la orden de que comenzaran a correr como calentamiento. El recorrido comenzaba por la puerta trasera del colegio, continuaba por algunas calles alrededor del perímetro, pasando por la puerta principal y terminando de nuevo en el punto de salida -los campos de béisbol-.

Sanada decidió que cuando pasaran por la entrada se escabulliría como tantas veces en el pasado -cuando se saltaba los entrenamientos-, solo que en esta ocasión seria porque debía cuidar de Raichi, esa era una razón poderosa. Al pasar por la entrada visualizo la silueta de espalda del bateador quien hablaba con alguien más -se dio cuenta por los exagerados movimientos de brazos de Raichi-, pero al no poder ver de quien se trataba se desligo de manera silenciosa del grupo, acercándose a los otros dos, que no lo notaban por estar sumergidos en la plática, la cual se notaba incomodaba al más pequeño.

Y aunque era una posibilidad, no creyó ver a Amahisa y Raichi juntos, justamente en ese momento. Pensaba que el acosador se acercaría de manera más discreta, no de manera tan directa y a plena luz del día. Su intención inmediata fue interferir sin embargo se decidió por escuchar primero mientras se mantenía oculto con ayuda de una padre cercana de que hablaban, ya que por muy seguro que él estuviera de que el degenerado gustaba de Raichi, según Sawamura eso no estaba del todo definido, escuchar un poco antes le podría ayudar a pensar en alguna solución rápida para resolver ese embrollo y por fin declararse a su amado.

-Yo…Yo en verdad no creo…

-Vamos. Solo es una pequeña cita. -interrumpió el chico de Ichidai- Una salida a donde tú quieras.

-No… yo…

Por lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar, Sanada concluyo que el contrario insistía en tener una salida romántica con Todoroki, algo que no iba a permitir por dos simples razones. La primera, no dejaría que su amor secreto se expusiera al peligro saliendo con un delincuente, sabía que podía defenderse pero aun así era un no. Y la segunda razón y probablemente la más importante, nunca permitiría que Raichi saliera por primera vez con alguien más que con él, estaba decidido a ser quien experimentara al lado de bateador todas sus primeras veces.

-Él no ira. -dijo el moreno acercándose y tomando a Raichi de la cintura sonrojándolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Sanada-sempai?

-¿Solo porque tú lo dices? -dijo el pitcher de Ichidai desafiando inmediatamente al contrario.

-Sí, porque yo lo digo. -afirmo Sanada no intimidándose con la mirada ajena.

-¿Con que derecho tu…?

-El derecho que me da hacer esto. -dicho esto, tomo de la barbilla al distraído bateador para besarlo.

* * *

.

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Tetsuna: Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Marlene: ¿Les gusto? Esperamos que si**

 **Angelice: En algunas cuantas horas les subimos el capitulo dos.**

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Bye~ Se cuidan~**


	2. Como termino

**Tetsuna:** ¡NUEVA CAPÍTULO! ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE

 **DIAMOND NO ACE NO NOS PERTENECE**

TITULO: Como termino...  
AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari (T-H)

RESUMEN: Como termino aquella farsa que comenzó al ser acechado

CLASIFICACIÓN: Todos los públicos  
CATEGORÍA: DIAMOND NO ACE  
PAREJAS: SanaRai (Sanada x Raichi)  
GÉNEROS: Romántico  
ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna.  
SAGA: Ninguno.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2. - Como termino…**

* * *

.

Un leve beso que enmudeció al menor al no entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo y como había concluido así su intento de negarse a su acosador. Sanada apretó suavemente el rostro del menor contra su pecho, una medida por si deseaba hablar y no pudiera hacerlo. Sanada nunca pensó hacer lo que hizo, pero la verdad era que no pensó, solo actuó. Era probable, por no decir seguro, que su kohai le reclamaría o incluso lo podría golpear por los atrevimientos que se tomaba, pero todo carecía de significado cuando se trataba de Raichi.

-¿Qué?-dijo el pitcher de Ichidai molesto.- ¡Raichi, dime que esta pasando! -pidió al menor pero este aún se encontraba en shock en brazos del azabache quien sonreía.

-¿Es que no lo entendiste? Somos pareja, novios. Así que te pido amablemente que dejes en paz a mi **novio**.-dijo resaltando la última palabra.

-Raichi…

-¿Crees que él se dejaría besar por alguien que no fuera su pareja? -interrumpió rápidamente el pitcher de Yakushi, su idea no resultaría si continuaban por más tiempo y el menor hablaba desmintiéndolo.

Algo que estaba por hacer, sentía como el menor intentaba alejarse para hablar pero no podía debido a la fuerza que ejercía mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. Al ver que Kousei se daría cuenta del forcejeo, separo rápidamente al bateador quien pretendía hablar al sentirse libre, pero fue acallado por los labios del pelinegro, que profundizo un poco más el beso. El menor se quedó nuevamente estático y sonrojado por la sorpresa, no evitando el contacto.

Todo fue observado en primer lugar por la furiosa visita que pensó en separarlos pero no lo hizo al escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de algún equipo mientras realizaban su entrenamiento, se encontraba en territorio enemigo y era peligroso enfrentarse con alguien de la escuela.

-Esto no se quedara así Sanada, Raichi será mío. -dicho esto se retiró furioso dejando a la pareja solos.

Sanada espero hasta que Amahisa saliera de su vista para soltar a Raichi y mirarlo. Todoroki estaba completamente rojo, algo que le provocó una sonrisa un tanto altanera al saberse la causa.

-Raichi ¿cómo te encuentras? -con voz dulce, no quería alterar más al contrario además que debía disculparse y ocultar el hecho de que le gusto besar los labios ajenos.

-¿Por qué Sanada-sempai? ¿Por qué me beso? -pregunto el menor al salir del shock.

-Te estaba ayudando. -intento convencer al contrario y a si mismo- Mejor tú dime ¿por qué no dijiste que te estaba acosando? -pregunto seriamente.

Aunque le sorprendió que el mayor ya conociera la verdad, no le dio importancia. Estaba hablando de su sempai; si alguien de sus conocidos iba a descubrir la situación más temprano que tarde, ese sería Sanada Shunpei, siempre lo supo. Pero esperaba hacerlo solucionado para entonces.

-Porque es un problema mío…-respondió secamente, se suponía que el enojado debía ser él porque le robaron su primer beso.

-Yo te quiero ayudar. ¿Por qué no me dejas? -Sanada coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su kohai.

-No… no quiero involucrar a nadie. -respondió nervioso por el contacto- ¿Qué tal si se volvía más peligroso? No quería involucrar a nadie, aunque usted ya se involucró solito…-dijo con un puchero el menor- ¿Y si le sucede algo por mi culpa?

-Tú lo has dicho, me involucre solito. -aclaro el pelinegro- No sería tu culpa si me llegara a suceder algo. -lo soltó para revolverle su cabello- Pero hablando sobre el tema, le dije a Amahisa que era tu novio así que…

-¡¿Y porque lo hizo?! -debido al shock inicial, parte de la conversación no fue procesada por su mente, hecho que al parecer fue notado por el mayor.

-Porque te quiero ayudar, entiéndelo. De cualquier manera tenemos que hacernos pasar por novios hasta que ese tipo se rinda ¿de acuerdo?

Raichi se quedó boquiabierto, no sabiendo que decir o hacer, al parecer su cerebro no procesaba al mismo ritmo que el de su sempai creaba planes; él aún se debatía la noticia de que Sanada lo beso y que le dijo al contrario que eran novios.

-¿Y qué dices? Piénsalo de esta manera, será más fácil que te concentres en el equipo. -agrego con la intención de que el menor aceptara completamente convencido de que era lo mejor.

El mejor bateador de Yakushi forzó a su cerebro a darle prioridad a seguir la conversación y pensar en el plan del pitcher.

-… -Suspiro.-Pero no me vuelva a besar… -Acepto con la idea de que Sanada lo ayudaba solamente por el bien del equipo.

Y aunque hubiera querido la verdad era que no podría negarse, la voz y la mirada severa del mayor se lo impedían.

-Claro… -dijo sonriendo fingidamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Una semana después…~**

Una semana tuvieron de paz, Amahisa no volvió aparecer desde entonces. Mientras tanto la relación de ambos no había cambiado, se trataban como siempre ya que a petición de Sanada -quien al querer darle su espacio al menor- le propuso solo mantener aquella farsa enfrente del hostigador.

Y por la misma razón de que el pitcher acosador no había aparecido, Raichi había podido regresar a ser el mismo de siempre, quizás a veces se distraía pero tenía mayor concentración en las prácticas, lo que complacía al entrenador y tranquilizaba a los demás jugadores. El bateador estaba agradecido ya que se sentía un poco más seguro ahora que contaba con el apoyo de su sempai favorito.

-Shunpei.-llamo un jugador de Yakushi.

Sanada se encontraba llegando a los vestidores, ese día le había tocado la limpieza del salón por lo que había tardado un poco en llegar al entrenamiento diario.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Amahisa ha regresado y está hablando con Raichi en el campo. -anuncio el chico, el cual no sabía nada sobre el acoso, pero sabía que Shunpei estaba enamorado de Todoroki y el azabache le había pedido que si veía a Amahisa se lo comunicara rápidamente.

Sanada no espero algo más para correr, más tarde se cambiaría el uniforme. Llego al campo sin ningún obstáculo y justo como le había dicho su amigo, Raichi se encontraba hablando con el pitcher. Los demás jugadores ya presentes se mantenían observado, ya que tenían curiosidad de porque un pitcher rival se encontraba ahí en lo que parecía un plan muy amistoso con el mejor jugador de la escuela.

El azabache no dejaría a su supuesto novio con el problema, por lo que en el momento en que se acercaba a ellos, pudo escuchar como el hostigador invitaba a salir al cine al menor, la furia resultantes de sus celos se incrementó al ver como el más alto, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Raichi para que lo viera a los ojos mientras lo acercaba hacia sí.

Raichi estaba sumamente nervioso debido a que todos sus compañeros y padre, estaban presentes, estaba tan alterado que las palabras no salían evitando que rechazara la invitación y el contacto. Cuando el contrario se presentó en el campo tuvo la intención de huir al notar que no lo había localizado, pero temió que su padre se enterara lo que estaba pasando, por lo que lo intercepto el mismo cuando vio al pitcher acercarse a Raizou. Ya tenía la ayuda de su sempai favorito, no debía involucrar a los demás, sin embargo la situación se le había ido de las manos.

-¡Te dije que dejaras en paz a Raichi! ¡Raichi es mío! ¡MI NOVIO! -grito llamando aún más la atención y tomando a Todoroki por la cintura para alejarlo del adversario.

Contrario al bateador, Sanada no se había puesto a pensar en los espectadores. Su mente se había nublado completamente al ver como Amahisa se aprovecharía del estado de shock de Raichi para besarlo, no lo permitiría.

-¿Tu otra vez? Porque no te vas a molestar a alguien más con tu presencia.

-Lo siento por ti pero si me voy, me llevo a mi novio conmigo.

-Raichi no es tuyo, es más que obvio que aquello es una mentira.

-¿Tu como sabrías? Me sorprende que sigas creyendo que mentimos cuando fuiste testigo de nuestro beso.

-Por…

-¡SANADA ¿CÓMO QUE MI HIJO ES TU NOVIO?! -el grito del entrenador se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Tanto Shunpei como Raichi sintieron sus cuerpos estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Ambos quisieron salir huyendo temiendo por su vida al ver como Raizou se acercaba con una nada amigable expresión mientras exigía una explicación. Kousei prefirió irse nuevamente, los gritos del entrenador comenzaban a provocarle miedo pero antes de irse volvió a decir que no se rendiría con Raichi.

Los miembros del equipo de béisbol hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, debatiendo sobre la revelación de que sus mejores jugadores eran pareja. Mientras tanto el célebre par recibían los gritos del señor Todoroki.

-¿Qué le diremos a mi viejo? -murmuro preocupado mientras el padre de familia hablaba consigo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decirle tú?

-No quiero que se entere sobre lo de Amahisa-san.

-Entonces no le digamos y sigamos con nuestro juego de _"novios_ ". -concluyo Sanada con una sonrisa victoriosa que nadie noto.

-Sí. -asintió de acuerdo.

A pesar de que el entrenador los quiso regañar por haberlo mantenido ajeno a su noviazgo siendo el padre de uno, no le fue posible ya que todo el equipo empezó a felicitarlos. El entrenador maldijo el hecho de querer a todos sus alumnos como una familia debido a que eso le impedía verlos como traidores, por lo que solo le quedaba aceptar que su bebé había crecido lo suficiente como para tener un novio, aunque nada de eso no evito que amenazara a ese repentino novio con que si tocaba a su niño se las vería con él.

-Parece que todos se la tomaron bien. -comento Sanada una vez que se quedaron solos en el comedor de los dormitorios.

-No puedo creerlo. -respondió Raichi- ¿Es normal que les parezca bien que seamos novios? Siendo que ambos somos chicos y que tú eres un pedófilo.

-¡Hey! -Se quejó- No soy pedófilo, solo eres un año menor que yo. Y el que nos hayan aceptado significa que hacemos bonita pareja. -dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, todo estaba yendo de maravilla para él.

Raichi al pensar que no era del todo enserio, no se estresaba y no lo evitaba. Poco a poco Sanada pretendía ganarse el amor del menor, haciendo que todo se diera de manera natural.

-No digas tonterías Sanada-sempai. –se quejó sonrojado el chico.

-En cualquier caso Raichi, no te quiero ver cerca de Amahisa, aun cuando el venga a buscarte no te le acerques. -hablo de manera seria.

-Pero yo… -pretendía explicarle porque se había acercado por voluntad propia pero un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver cierto enojo en los ojos contrarios. ¿Por qué su sempai estaba molesto?

-Pero nada Raichi, si le sigues dando esperanza no se rendirá. -siguió hablando mirando al menor.

-No le doy esperanza. -aseguro el menor.

-Se las das al momento de hablar con él.

-Pero él ha sido muy amable conmigo…-comento el castaño, tampoco era un malagradecido. Si quitaba la insistencia amorosa, Amahisa se había comportado de cierta manera bien con él.-…me ha hecho halagos y… y… -no sabía cómo decirlo- no puedo simplemente ignorarlo.

-¿Te gusta Amahisa? -pregunto molesto.

-Claro que no.

-¿Seguro?

-Puedo ser un tonto pero incluso yo puedo saber si alguien me gusta o no. -respondió el chico ahora un poco molesto ante la terquedad de su sempai.

-¿Y? ¿Quién te gusta? Si dices eso es porque alguien te gusta.

-No hay nadie, lo digo porque cuando era más pequeño, una niña de mi vecindario me gustaba pero como dije, eso es pasado.

-Mañana nos vemos. -dijo el mayor levantándose de su asiento para irse dejando solo al menor.

Raichi lo vio alejarse, sintiendo cierto pesar al cavilar que su sempai se molestara porque él mismo no se decidía y no ayudaba a la hora de alejar a Amahisa o no. Sin embargo en verdad no quería ser grosero con el contrario, no le había hecho daño a él o sus seres queridos, y lo único inquietante era su acosamiento. Aun con todo eso, no quería que su sempai se enojara con él, por lo que le haría caso y evitaría al pitcher de Ichidai.

Por otra parte Sanada se había retirado solamente para mantener el control sobre sí mismo, las palabras de Raichi lo enloquecían en varios sentidos y solo encontró el salir de ahí como una solución para evitar besar y abrazar a Todoroki; quería que quedara claro quién era su dueño, quería marcarlo como suyo. Al principio se había enojado ante la posibilidad de que su kohai sintiera aunque fuera un poco de aprecio por el acosador, ante la negativa se sintió feliz y curioso al pensar que tal vez Raichi se sintiera atraído por su persona, y al saber que eso también era falso se derrumbó, provocándole deseos de decirle toda la verdad, demostrándola también con besos y caricias nada sanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Día siguiente…~**

Todo parecía normal, las clases habían transcurrido con tranquilidad y sin incidentes, la práctica del equipo de béisbol comenzaba a la par de la diversión para Todoroki o eso pensó porque en el momento en que piso el campo de entrenamiento, su sempai lo saludo amorosamente con un abrazo ante la vista de todos quienes sonrieron siguiendo con sus deberes.

-¿Sempai? ¿Qué le pasa? -pregunto preocupado.

-Shhh…-se tensó al sentir el aliento del azabache en su oído- sígueme el juego. Cuando venía para acá vi a Amahisa.

Raichi dedujo que debido a ese avistamiento su sempai se había mostrado tan afectuoso por lo que asintió y correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Par de tortolos es hora del entrenamiento! -grito el entrenador enfurruñado, había pasado a ser el segundo hombre más importante en la vida de su hijo, Sanada se había robado el número uno.

-Vamos.-dijo Sanada separándose.

El castaño se sintió aliviado pero no por mucho ya que el pelinegro le tomo de la mano, desconocía la razón pero mantener contacto con su sempai lo ponía nervioso, generaba en él emociones y sentimientos que no sabía describir.

-¡Sanada-sempai! -grito avergonzado.

-Vamos, hoy entrenaremos juntos, lanzare para ti. -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa sin soltarlo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Vamos! -grito el chico emocionado olvidándose de lo demás, y fue ahora su turno de jalar la mano al azabache mientras corría.

El mayor sonrió para sí mismo feliz, todo está yendo tan bien que no podía ocultar del todo su felicidad, pero aquella alegría acabo al final del entrenamiento. Sanada se había empeñado en acompañar a su pareja a su hogar y justo cuando salían de la escuela se encontraron con Kousei en la puerta esperando ansiosamente a Todoroki.

-¡Rai…! -se emocionó pero en cuanto visualizo también al azabache hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Sanada y Raichi venían tomados de la mano, el segundo ya se había acostumbrado a que en el menor descuido su sempai lo tomara, y al no disgustarle el tacto -solo lo avergonzaba un poco- no se oponía.

-Tú sí que no aprendes ¿verdad? -Sanada soltó la mano contraria y dirigió la suya a la cintura del menor atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-Y tú eres tan pésimo fingidor, es más que obvio que ustedes no salen. -dijo el chico muy seguro y con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Haha. ¿Qué tan terco puedes ser?

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tan mentiroso puedes ser?

-No miento, soy el novio de Raichi ¿verdad?

-Si… Amahisa-san en verdad lo siento…- Por reflejo el menor se sonrojo pero no se alejó, por el contrario, acorto lo más que le fuera posible la distancia que quedaba, había tomado la decisión de ayudar a su sempai a alejar al acosador, no quería que se pelearan por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía tan bien.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo Raichi. -dijo el chico ya no tan seguro.

 ** _*¿El también? ¿Soy tan fácil de leer cuando miento?*_** se preguntaba el menor dentro de su mente ya que anteriormente el azabache también lo había descubierto mintiendo.

-Mejor ríndete.-dijo Sanada jalando consigo al castaño alejándose lo más rápido posible del chico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días continuaron y a la rutina se agregó que Sanada abrazara y besara la mejilla de Raichi siempre en los entrenamientos. No es que el mayor se quejara ya que el menor lo acepto pero siempre se tenía que justificar con que Amahisa los veía a los lejos -algo que era verdad- y cuando tenía la oportunidad se acercaba a Raichi para hablar con el castaño, quien con nerviosismo pedía perdón y huía del lugar. Poco a poco toda la escuela se enteró de la supuesta relación entre ambos jugadores y fue aceptado.

Para los jugadores al principio fue algo incómodo de ver las muestras de cariños de sus compañeros -de Sanada- pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron, incluso hacían bromas sobre si ese día no iba a ver besito o alguna nalgada si Raichi se llegaba a equivocar durante la práctica.

Todos desconocían sobre el hostigamiento de Amahisa, solamente cuando veían al chico con Raichi pensaban que ambos se habían hecho amigos, como anteriormente había pasado con Sawamura, solo que en esta ocasión eso molestaba a Sanada, al cual clasificaron como celoso nivel uno.

-¡Hey! ¿Y el besito del día? -pregunto un chico de tercero molestando a la pareja que últimamente entrenaban juntos, Sanada lanzando para que Raichi bateara.

-¡Kojo-sempai! -exclamo avergonzado el menor.

-Sí, sí. El besito del día. -empezó a animar otro chico.

-¡Pero…!

-Vamos, ríndete Raichi. -dijo Sanada con una sonrisa, tomándolo de las caderas y sonrojándolo.- ¿Qué dices?

El menor ya se había acostumbrado un poco al hecho de tomarse de las manos o que hablaran de ellos, pero no terminaba de ser incomodo cada vez que el azabache lo abrazaba o le besaba la mejilla, siempre terminaba con su corazón latiendo a mil y su rostro más rojo que un tomate. Pensó que esas reacciones eran normales ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos pero después de tener una seria platica con su amigo, dudo que fuera eso. Eijun le había dicho que quizás se estaba sintiendo atraído por Sanada, lo cual él negó rápidamente pero el pitcher de Seidou aseguro que se lo decía por experiencia propia dejándolo sin cómo objetar.

Él conocía toda la historia referente a como termino Sawamura como novio de Miyuki, y la verdad había sido toda una odisea. El pitcher aseguraba odiar a su sempai pero cuando el cátcher se propuso confesarlo lo logro. Miyuki había ganado su lugar en el corazón de Eijun con insistencia; durante sus peleas unilaterales donde terminaba robándole algunos besos al menor para acallarlo, confesiones a los cuatro vientos, provocaciones del mayor, algunos detalles tiernos de su parte, entre otras cosas… El resultado de toda esa travesía fue el noviazgo de casi medio año que llevaban aquellos dos.

-Está bien. -acepto poniendo su mejilla con un fuerte sonrojo en espera del beso.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esta vez no. -dijo otro chico apuntándolos con el dedo.- Jamás hemos visto un beso en los labios entre ustedes, nos ilusionan chicos.

-Oh, tienes razón. Yo también quiero ver uno. -dijo otro apoyando.

De ese modo los demás miembros del equipo comenzaron a pedir lo mismo, en parte sentían curiosidad por saber si eran capaces y por otro lado lo hacían solo por jugar.

-¡No! -grito Raichi rojo- ¡No lo hare! ¡No frente a ustedes!

-Oh, así que si lo harías en privado. Haha… Sanada que suerte tienes, de seguro cuando se van juntitos a casita hacen cochinadas.

-¡Claro que NO! -exclamo aún más rojo, convirtiéndose en un tomate y alejándose de su sempai.

Se sorprendió a si mismo al comprender lo que dijo su otro compañero, ¿en verdad era capaz de besar a su sempai favorito en los labios cuando estuviera a solas? Mayor fue la sorpresa al responderse él solo un "si". Si era capaz.

-Hahaha. -reían sus compañeros, puesto que desde que Raichi era "novio" de Sanada podían ver más reacciones en el menor, incluso hasta les hablaba más a cuando se ponía rojito y huía.

El bateador tenia mayor confianza hacia ellos y eso les alegraba, razón por lo que gustaban molestarlo para quitarle cada vez más aquella timidez que lo caracterizo siempre. Por su parte, Raichi quería que la tierra se lo tragara, nunca había sido bueno relacionándose con las personas, la mayor parte de su infancia se la había pasado solo entrenando, y aunque le alegraba ahora tener compañeros con los que podía divertirse jugando béisbol, además de que todos lo aceptaran con su timidez y su imperativo ser, eso no involucraba su vida amorosa… ¿Vida amorosa? Es la primera vez que le pasa algo así, no estaba acostumbrado a tener una, ni siquiera sabía si era vida amorosa el fingir tener pareja, sumándole que era un chico.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Apenas si logro hacerse amigo cercano con Eijun, con quien podía hablar con tranquilidad y sin ocultarse nada ya que se parecían mucho. Eijun era muy bueno escuchando cuando se lo proponía por que otras veces ni lo dejaba hablar, pero no decía nada porque le daba risa la efusividad de su amigo pero como dijo, él no estaba preparado… ni siquiera era bueno con asuntos del amor.

-Hahaha. -escucho la risa de Sanada.

Ahí estaba, su sempai que se tomaba todo a la ligera, le agradecía la ayuda con el pitcher de Ichidai pero ahora que su cabeza era un caos, estaba pensando seriamente que fue un error aceptar su ayuda. Si llegara a enamorarse tal y como se lo dijo Eijun, estaba seguro de que sufriría, su sempai era popular y no había duda de que le debía de gustar alguien, deteniéndose porque lo estaba ayudando a él. En otras palabras era una molestia y quería acabar con todo rápidamente para dejar libre a su sempai.

Sintió un enorme dolor al imaginar a Sanada con alguna chica, eso fue todo lo que necesito para darse cuenta que quería a su sempai. ¡Se había enamorado de su sempai! Siempre había sido un chico que reconocía sus sentimientos al instante por lo que ahora si estaba seguro. Eijun tenía razón y eso era malo para él. No quería sufrir con aquella farsa si la llevaban más lejos. Quizás debería hablar con Amahisa para arreglar todo y quedar como amigos. El pitcher no parecía mala persona si se hacía a un lado el acoso.

-No se ría Sanada-sempai. -pidió el menor aun con su rostro rojo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No puede evitarlo, eres demasiado lindo cuando te sonrojas Raichi.

El tono rojizo aumento, allí estaban sus locas hormonas, las cuales estaban muy alborotadas últimamente. Maldita pubertad. Miro hacia otro lado, todo aquello lo está avergonzando, tenía que calmarse por lo que suspiro varias veces.

-Ya chicos, déjenlo en paz.-la voz del azabache lo hizo voltear, para ver como convencía a los demás que la hora de avergonzarlo acababa.

Todos se fueron riendo divertidos. Sus compañeros eran malos, inflo las mejillas en un puchero.

-Es muy raro que hagas un puchero Raichi. -le dijo Sanada con una sonrisa acercándose a él para besarle la frente, su sonrojo volvió.

-Sa…sanada-sempai, ¿qué está haciendo?

-¿Qué? Solo estoy besando a mi novio. ¿Es que no puedo? -pregunto agrandando su sonrisa.

-Pero… no lo somos…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Y quién dice aquello? Tú y yo somos novios hasta que tú rompas todo.-le dijo el mayor

El hecho de que el menor lo negara le dolió pero estaba consciente de que para Raichi todo era una actuación. él técnicamente no se le había declarado correctamente a pesar de ya haberlo besado en la boca varias veces y tocado un poquito, pero todo era en frente de Amahisa para que se largara dejándolos en paz sin embargo el tipo no entendía. Tenía la intención de confesarle la verdad a Raichi una vez todo se arreglara, porque de lo contrario era seguro que el menor pensaría que solo lo hacía por su problema y no le creería.

-Sanada-sempai, lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que me gustaría hablar con Amahisa-san.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? -eso si no se lo esperaba.

-Bueno… ya me canse de todo. Eijun me dijo que era mejor que hablara con Amahisa-san para detener todo. -dijo calmadamente mirando al mayor **_*Y también tengo que alejarme de usted*_** pensó.

-Ya veo. Si eso es lo que quieres. -dijo el mayor, no podía seguir reteniendo al menor, quizás ya era hora de declararse como era debido.- Vamos mañana a su escuela para que hables con él. No te dejare solo.

-Claro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Tercera preparatoria Ichidai~**

Y como lo había prometido, Sanada acompaño a Raichi a enfrentarse a su acosador muy a su pesar, y es que el pelinegro no quería dejar que su amado a solas con aquel sujeto. Se habían excusado del entrenamiento de ese día al decir que irían a investigar a Ugomori, quienes casualmente tenían un partido de practica con Ichidai ese día. Por un momento Sanada creyó que su entrenador no los dejaría ir solos, pensando que no harían lo dicho y se irían a pasar el rato en una cita. ¡Oh! Como hubiera deseado hacer eso. Sin embargo ahí estaban, buscando los campos de béisbol de la famosa preparatoria Ichidai.

Por su parte el bateador estaba muy nervioso, al aceptar su descubrimiento -estar enamorado- prefirió consultar a Sawamura de nuevo antes de matarse por cometer un error. Su querido amigo le había hecho ver que posiblemente desde hacía mucho había estado enamorado de Sanada, y al malinterpretar el cariño pensó que solo era admiración convirtiéndolo en su sempai favorito.

El ambiente entre los supuestos novios era algo tenso al mantenerse en silencio siendo ambos algo habladores. Al encontrar el campo de béisbol, Raichi le pidió a su sempai que lo dejara hablar a solas con Amahisa, por supuesto que Sanada se negó pero al final de tanta insistencia cedió que hablaran alejados de él con la condición de que se mantuvieran en su campo de visión, de esa manera si el menor peligraba podría interceder.

Mientras se acercaba a un jugador para preguntar por el pitcher, Raichi suspiro para aligerar su carga, estaba más que nervioso pero no por enfrentarse a Kousei, sino porque le confesaría toda la verdad. Le diría de principio a fin, le confesaría que no sentía nada por él, que su relación con Sanada era una farsa que se creó con la intención de alejarlo, que todas las muestras de cariño que presencio eran fingidas… pero lo que realmente le alteraba, es que le confesaría que había descubierto que amaba a su sempai desde hacía mucho y que por eso también no podía aceptarlo.

-¡Hey Kousei! -grito el cátcher, jugador al que Todoroki pregunto por el pitcher.- ¡Te buscan!

El As de Ichidai detuvo sus lanzamientos, dirigiendo su atención a su compañero, sorprendiéndose al ver a su obsesión, aquel bateador monstruoso que desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron llamo su atención, despertó sentimientos en él que no sabían que existían. Se había prometido superarse por el bien de su equipo, razón por la que no hizo nada después de aquel encuentro, ahora que tenía suficiente confianza para derrotar a Raichi en el campo de béisbol, pensó tener una oportunidad, y era por eso que había comenzado a "vigilarlo desde la distancia", quería conocer primero los gustos del menor, su rutina, para tener algo con que acercarse.

Lo malo fue que nunca noto la relación que tenía con el maldito de Sanada, la cual no creyó al principio pero después de ser testigo del amor con el que Shunpei miraba a Raichi y de los sonrojos del menor comenzaba a creerlo. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera feliz de que Raichi fuera a buscarlo por su propia cuenta. Se acercó al invitado de inmediato, por estar tan centrado en el menor no noto que no iba solo y que a solo unos metros atrás estaba Sanada queriéndolo asesinar con la mirada.

-¡Raichi! -exclamo más que feliz de verlo y una vez que estuvo cerca lo abrazo sonrojando al menor.

-Etto… Amahisa-san…-hizo un poco de fuerza para alejarlo.

-Kousei está bien. -dijo el chico.- Me hace feliz que vengas a verme pero puedo asegurar que tienes algo que decirme. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Raichi?

-Pues… si, la verdad es que he venido a verlo porque deseo hablar con usted…

-Aceptare si me hablas de tu, por favor.-el menor asintió no del todo convencido- En ese caso, soy todo oídos para ti.

-Kousei, ya llego el otro equipo. -aviso un compañero

-Dame unos minutos. -pidió el pitcher a lo que recibió u asentimiento de parte de su amigo.

-Perdona por molestarte cuando deberías estar calentando para su juego. -Amahisa le restó importancia con la mano.- ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? El tema es un poco…

-¿Eh? Oh, claro… vayamos al segundo campo. -dijo empezado a caminar siendo seguido por el menor.

Todoroki le hizo una señal a Sanada de que mantuviera una gran distancia, el azabache hizo una mueca de disgusto pero obedeció esta vez, porque sabía que Raichi jamás respondería los sentimientos del otro pitcher, estaba seguro de ello.

Una vez llegaron al segundo campo, Amahisa se sentó en una de las bancas del dogut, invitando al contrario hacer lo mismo. Raichi negó con la cabeza, debía terminar rápido lo que tenía que decir, no quería demorar aún más al pitcher, después de todo tenía un partido.

-Te escucho…-hablo de manera seria al ver la expresión del bateador, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-…-exhalo antes de hablar- Vengo a decirle que lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, siento mucho no haberlo dicho desde el inicio -realizo una reverencia.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal por tu relación con Sanada -menciono después de unos segundos en silencio.

-En parte si pero…-se mantuvo en la misma posición- Siento también haberle mentido sobre eso. -Kousei se confundió- La ver es que Sanada-sempai y yo no tenemos una relación…

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo lo vi…

Raichi le explico todo al contrario quien ya no sabía ni que pensar. Por una parte le hacía feliz pero no entendía porque de repente el menor le contaba toda la verdad si aun así lo rechazo, pensó tener una oportunidad hasta que Todoroki confeso su amor hacia Sanada. Amahisa pensó en pedir que saliera con él, pero cuando vio que a Raichi le dolía decir que amaba a su sempai y que era un amor no correspondido, entendió que no había un futuro ahí. El amor del pequeño era sincero y posiblemente duradero, él no tendría como intervenir ni hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero como cualquier enamorado verdadero, quería la felicidad de la persona que ama.

-Está bien Raichi, no necesitas disculparte. -comenzó diciendo Amahisa- En el amor nadie gana ni pierde. Además de que desde el inicio no había futuro.

-Amahisa-san yo… Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

-En verdad está bien. -interrumpió, le dolía el rechazo pero debía mantenerse en pie ya que estaba frente a otra persona que sufría por amor, además de que aún tenía un encuentro con su equipo – Aunque si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes que decirle a Sanada lo que sientes. -pidió.

Kousei sabía que el pequeño estaba equivocado en una parte, que era al decir que su amor no era correspondido. En las veces que los había visto juntos a la pareja, había notado el amor que profesaba Sanada, por eso había empezado a dudar sobre si era mentira o no su noviazgo.

-¿Eh? Pero yo…

-Díselo, no importa que te responda ese tonto. -el pitcher se encargaría que su homologo no metiera la pata- Debes de seguir adelante.

-Pero yo no quiero que la amistad que tenemos Sanada-sempai y yo se rompa.

-No creo que su amistad se rompa con una confesión. -murmuro para sí.- Como sea, confía en mí. Una prueba de que no por confesarte perderás su amistad, es que tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿o no?

Raichi abrió los ojos sorprendido por tener a un nuevo amigo y la posibilidad que se presentaba con Sanada. Cuando Todoroki sonrió, el alumno de Ichidai apretó sus puños con fuerza para reprimir el deseo de abrazarlo.

-Si. -respondio con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces ve y dile que lo amas.

-Lo hare en unos días. -respondió tranquilo- Gracias Amahisa-san.

Debido a que nunca fue bueno para mentir ni fingir, el castaño se decidió por confesar sus sentimientos. Bien podría seguir fingiendo que aún era acosado he intentar algo con el mayor, intentar enamorarlo pero así no era él.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para comenzar a irse, Raichi se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentir como era apresado por unos brazos desde la espalda. De ese modo Kousei le dijo adiós al amor que sentía por aquel bateador.

Sanada que no soporto ver el gesto, corrió a arrebatar al menor de los brazos ajenos, sorprendiendo a ambos por su repentina intervención.

-¡Nos vamos! -grito Sanada al momento en que jalaba al bateador.

-¿Sempai?

-¿En qué momento?

Amahisa solo pudo ver como el pelinegro llevaba a arrastras al castaño, quien no sabía lo que pasaba.

 ** _._**

De la misma manera salieron de la preparatoria Ichidai, Sanada arrastrando a Raichi quien apenas podía mantener el paso, no entendía porque repentinamente su sempai había hecho aquello. Nunca había visto aquella expresión de enfado en su sempai. Cuando se detuvieron fue el momento en que pudo sentir libre su muñeca, mientras la sobaba miro a su alrededor, descubriendo que estaban en un parque infantil que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío.

-Etto… ¿sempai? -dudo si sería bueno hablar, pero tenía cosas que aclarar.- ¿Esta bien?

-¿Que tanto hablaste con Amahisa? -hablo muy rápido, ignorando la pregunta del menor y mirándolo fijamente.- Tardaste mucho

-¿Eh? Bueno… Nosotros…-desvió la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla por tener la mirada de su sempai sobre él.-…me estaba ayudando con algo.

-¿Ayudándote? ¿Ese acosador de quinta? -hablo con sarcasmo, enojado por las reacciones del menor.

-Sanada-sempai agradecería que no lo llamara así…-miro directamente al pelinegro, molesto por la forma en que se dirigía a uno de sus amigos.

-Raichi tu…-se rehusaba a creer que su amado cayera bajo los deseos del contrario.- ¿No me digas que tú y él…?

-Amahisa-san es solo mi amigo. -aclaro con seriedad.

-Raichi no puedes hacer eso. Te estaba acosando.

-Eso quedo atrás sempai.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio no sabiendo que decir. Todoroki estaba nervioso, no sabía que debía hacer en ese tipo de situación, además de que sentía que si continuaba solo en compañía de su sempai terminaría por confesarse, algo que pensaba hacer cuando estuviera más tranquilo.

 ** _*¿Y cuándo se supone que será eso?*_** pensó el bateador al pensar que desde ahora siempre estaría nervioso cuando estuviera al lado del pitcher. ¿Y si su sempai se daba cuenta antes? ¿Entonces debía decírselo ahora?...

Sanada olvido momentáneamente su dilema personal sobre las posibilidades de que esa supuesta amistad con Amahisa fuera una trampa de su parte, al ver como el menor comenzaba a jalar su propio cabello. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Raichi?

-Oye Raichi…

-¡Sempai! -Shunpei dio un pequeño salto ante el grito repentino, la mirada directa y determinada del menor

-¿Si?

-Nosotros…-tomo aire, estaba decidido a decirlo. Terminaría con su calvario desde ya. No era el tipo de persona que le daba muchas vueltas a los asuntos- No…no importa que pase, nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

-¿Ehhh?... claro…-tartamudeo por tan repentino tema.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. -exclamo Raichi al suspirar.

-Raichi yo…

-¡ME GUSTAS SANADA-SEMPAI! -el mayor abrió los ojos por tal confesión- Empecé a sentirme atraído por usted desde nuestra falsa relación… -dijo más bajo por la vergüenza que le genero su confesión y sus sentimientos- Yo…

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? -fue lo único que pudo decir el pitcher.

-¿Ehh…? Bueno, es que ahora que arregle las cosas con Amahisa-san no me gustaría terminar lo nuestro, mmmgh…

Las palabras de Raichi murieron en su garganta al ser besado de manera demandante por Sanada, quien por primera vez se dejó guiar por su instinto. Había hecho lo que deseaba pero que se contenía por miedo a asustar a su amado.

-Sempai…-jadeo al separarse.

Toda su cordura había tomado unos segundos de descanso, dejándolo solo con el pensamiento de que su sempai se había llevado sus primeros besos, y no le molestaba.

-A mí siempre me has gustado…-declaro el pelinegro mientras juntaba ambas frente. El menor estaba tan rojo como un tomate- Me aproveche de nuestra relación falsa para hacer cosas que no podría hacer nunca más cuando termináramos la farsa, pero ahora... ¿entiendes lo que has hecho?

El castaño no sabía a qué se refería el mayor cuando le preguntaba si era consciente de lo que hizo, para empezar era él quien debía reclamar ser engañado. Desde el inicio Sanada se había aprovechado de la farsa, algo que él también podría haber hecho para enamorarlo pero no hizo.

-…No te dejare ir Raichi.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el susurro del mayor en su oído y luego sentir de nuevo aquellos labios que podrían volverse una adicción. Bien, lo había decidido, se dejaría guiar por el momento, más adelante podría pensar en qué hacer. Para empezar aclararía las cosas con Sanada y luego reiría con su amigo Eijun…

…Por como termino aquella farsa que comenzó al ser acechado.

* * *

.

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Tetsuna: Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Marlene: ¿Les gusto? Esperamos que si**

 **Angelice: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este TWO-SHOT SANARAI**

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Bye~ Se cuidan~**


End file.
